


The Seventeenth Year

by Layla Z (1D_Fan)



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Abandonment, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Jealous Im Jaebum | JB, M/M, Minor Markjin, Minor Yugbam, Multi, OT7, Past Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung | Jr., Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1D_Fan/pseuds/Layla%20Z
Summary: For most people seventeen is when their soulmate mark appears on their wrist and they look forward to meeting the person the universe says is made for them. For most people it's one of the best days of their life, for most people it renders all other relationships meaningless and they wait for their forever love to sweep them off their feet.For most people that is.Not for Choi Youngjae.Or I suck at summaries but Youngjae and Jaebum are soulmates but Jaebum's a jerk.ON HIATUS





	1. Chapter 1

It was his seventeenth birthday.

His parents hung balloons from the ceiling tiles and bought him a three layer strawberry shortcake with his name on it in beautiful red frosting with a table cloth to match and the fancy chairs usually reserved for company parties.

Youngjae sat at the head of the table trying to force a smile while his parents sang happy birthday and his older brother tried to sneak chips from the bowl in the center of the table reaching over a smaller bowl of onion dip that ended up getting all over the front of his shirt.

Youngjae thought he’d be happy, he thought his whole life would change that day and finally something would make sense.

“Happy birthday to you~ “ his dad’s voice cracked under the high note causing his brother to snicker and receive a swift smack to the back of his head.

But no, life wasn’t finished fucking with Choi Youngjae just yet.

He leaned forward to blow out the candles watching the smoke rise and dissipate into the air. Bambam gave him a pat on the back, while Yugyeom planted a kiss on his cheek. Youngjae would’ve shoved them both off, they knew how much he hated to be touched but it was his birthday and Youngjae wanted to be nice.

“Oh sweetheart you’re really a man now.” His mother wiped away tears busying herself with cutting the cake so she wouldn’t ruin the happy atmosphere. “I remember when I was still changing your diapers and oh no next you’ll be bringing home girlfriends and going off to college…”

Youngjae moved to steady her hands around the cake knife helping to dish up a piece for everyone, “I’m only 17 eomma we have time.”

“I thought so too but yesterday you were going off to kindergarten now you’re so  _big_.”

Youngjae looked to his father for backup taking a slice out to the living room where he knew Yugyeom and BamBam would follow.

He sat on the sectional stacked up with neatly wrapped presents, there was an extra large box sat on the floor that was supposed to be his extra special surprise but Youngjae caught his brother trying to wrap up the keyboard when he thought no one was home. Youngjae wanted to open it once everyone had left, he was just so tired of having to fake his emotions for so long.

Bambam came in first sitting at Youngjae’s feet followed by Yugyeom balancing a pair of forks in one hand with a slice of cake in the other. The three of them silently ate their desert, listening to the music playing in the background. It was a classical piece Youngjae’s mother picked when they had company over though Youngjae himself stopped considering his best friends company around the same time they stopped bothering to knock when they came over choosing to bust in and get straight to raiding the fridge before a homework session.

It took a few hours for his parents to tire out but eventually they gave him kisses to the forehead and told the trio not to stay up too late and his brother told him to say thanks whenever he got around to opening his presents and Youngjae was finally able to breathe.

“What’s up you’ve been weird all night?” Bambam started turning the radio to a station that played music from the current century.

“Noted. “ Yugyeom added taking their dishes to the sink.

Youngjae sighed wishing he could just crawl into bed and sleep the rest of the weekend away but his parents planned a trip to a theme park the next day and Youngjae would have to pretend like it wasn’t draining to be around so many people for so long.

“Come on tell Bammie what’s wrong.”

“Never call yourself Bammie, ever again.” Youngjae fell into a horizontal position placing his hands between his thighs to warm them though the September air did enough of that already, his finger tips still felt numb.

“Then stop being so…Youngjae.”

Youngjae quirked an eyebrow.

“He means stop avoiding what’s been bothering you.” Yugyeom corrected coming back to drape himself over Youngjae’s thighs. “You’re really good at that.”

“Certifiably the best.”

Youngjae couldn’t help his mood darkening as he listened to the two of them, they were perfect for each other and they probably hadn’t even realized it yet with Yugyeom’s seventeenth birthday a month away. Meanwhile Youngjae had been hiding his shame for the entire day with a long sleeve t-shirt despite being warned more than once it was eighty degrees out and his sweat was probably starting to soak through.  He saw  Bambam focused entirely on the finding just the right volume for the radio while Yugyeom bit his lip and stared at his hands. Youngjae would never get to have that if the words etched into his skin meant anything.

Youngjae just wanted to sleep and forget about all his problems for a while. So, he closed his eyes and listened to the music. Even though it was a fast hip hop number Youngjae was too tired to bother changing it.

“Tomorrow.” He mumbled, letting his dreams take over.

* * *

 

Saturday the sun came out in full force.

Even though summer was mere days from being over the temperature quickly rose to the nineties and Youngjae was slathering himself in sunscreen covering his wrists with sweat bands. He kept on a dark t-shirt and swim shorts along with a pair of flip flops while Bambam was fine in just his swim trunks and Yugyeom was almost entirely covered up.

“This is going to be awesome. We’re not leaving until-“ Bambam started.

“Never.” Yugyeom finished.

“Yah, you think I want my skin to flake off. You two might get tans but I’ll burn in the next five seconds if we don’t get under the shade.” Youngjae complained dropping the bottle of sunscreen in Yugyeom’s fanny pack.

Youngjae had done most of the driving while his best friends changed in the back seat of his parents car mooning half the town as they made their way to the water park. His parents insisted on giving him a little extra money for a hotel room that weekend thinking they’d actually use it instead of cramming into the minivan but Youngjae held on to it just incase things changed and he had to escape Bambam’s deadly farts come nightfall.

After checking to make sure he hadn’t missed any spots Youngjae stepped out of the car into the burning sun hoping it’d cool down sooner rather than later or he might just go ahead and melt.

“To the water coaster.” Bambam yanked him along so they were running up to the back of the line for a ride called the Aqua Dragon.

It was a large scale coaster that went through several underwater dunks and even stopped high in the air before plummeting back down to the water and shooting into the sky over and over again until the merciful end.

Yugyeom cheered behind them claiming his brother had tried it and pissed his pants. “Then he started crying and my parents made him sit in the car so he would calm down.”

“Wasn’t he like ten he wasn’t tall enough to ride yet then was he?” Bambam inquired.

“Oh yeah, he was five foot six by then.”

Yugyeom came from a long line of giants being nearly six foot tall himself with no signs of stopping anytime soon.

“I’ll hold the bags.” Youngjae volunteered as the line got dangerously short and the entrance to the ride was closing in. He heard the screams of the Aqua Dragon’s current victims serving to make his heart flutter even more than it already had been.

“Oh no you don’t, you’re an actual man now you have to do the Aqua dragon it’s like coming of age.” Bambam began sagely.

“Man must ride aqua dragon and not pansy out five minutes before he gets on, it is written.”

“Written where, I’ll have a heart attack before my ass hits the seat.” Youngjae whined trying to back away.

Yugyeom having anticipated his escape blocked his path so Youngjae was caged between him and Bambam and the three of them waddled forward. They got to the front of the line where Bambam tossed his fanny pack into a pile reserved for returning guests.

“Party of three?” the attendant asked leaning forward on the switchboard he had short hair so blonde it was practically white and a name tag in the shape of a wave that said  ‘Jackson’

Bambam nodded vigorously and when they went through the turnstiles to get seated Youngjae felt his stomach doing flips.

There were those big rubber over the chest seat clamps that pressed into Youngjae’s shoulders uncomfortably tight. He held onto the bottom squeezing so hard his knuckles were white. Youngjae was aware of his friends on either side of him saying it would be quick and he’d have a great time and he wanted to believe them more than anything, but the overwhelming thought that he was definitely going to die won out and not a second after the ride started lifting off the ground Youngjae felt his heart thundering in his chest.

“Just calm down Youngjae, it’ll be fun.” Yugyeom reached over awkwardly to give him a pat on the thigh.

Youngjae closed his eyes holding his legs tight up to his seat.

They rose a few feet in the air and Youngjae thought he could handle it, he thought if he just kept his eyes shut and listened to his friends he’d be alright. There was a light feeling that came along with being as high up as they were getting and Youngjae breathed in the air swirling around him.

Then, in a second they weren’t so high up anymore.

They were falling-no plummeting into the water below he felt himself become submerged all the way up to his waist and the screams around him turned into screams of joy except Youngjae couldn’t think about that. He could only think about the way the water was rising and that he’d be pulled underneath and never come back up and he screamed.

He screamed so loud his throat felt raw and he thought his eyelids might rip from how tight they were squeezed together.

“Let me off.” He yelled while they shot up, “Let me off please.” He kicked at his restraints wanting more than anything to be back on the ground.

“Youngjae stop, we’re fine-“

“Nothing’s wrong, you’re okay-“

“I want to get off, please. Stop. Stop” it was if his body was out of his control and Youngjae scratched at the rubber losing a few fingernails in the process.

“Okay we’re coming down. Do you hear me Youngjae we’re coming down?”

“Now, please. Just make it stop.”

“Don’t worry we’re stopping it’ll all be over soon.”

Yugyeom was right, and soon Youngjae felt the ground beneath his feet and the burst of air coming from the release of the bars. Youngjae immediately collapsed on the ground curling into himself.

Bambam dropped down beside him lifting him to a sitting position, “Open your eyes it’s okay now.”

Youngjae peaked out seeing a crowd had gathered around him, scrunched up faces and furrowed brows. He wiped at his face hoping it was just water under his eyes and he wasn’t crying infront of everyone. He stood on shaky fawn like legs, most of his weight resting on Yugyeom.

There were questions being thrown at him left and right and Youngjae couldn’t bring himself to answer any, instead he kept his eyes trained on the ground while his friends helped him out.

The three of them were almost to the exit when Youngjae made the mistake of looking up again. They were walking past a pair of guys one with black hair and one with a burgundy color and a set of black rings hanging from his ears. The latter of the two trained Youngjae with an icy glare uttering a particular set of words that made his blood run cold.

“Nice going you fucking loser.”

Youngjae’s wrist began to throb beneath his sweat bands.


	2. Chapter 2

At the same time Youngjae winced the boy mirrored the action, his arm stiffening by his side.

 

Youngjae caught the mystery man’s eye through the damp hair hanging in his face the smallest amount of panic seemed to strike him before it quickly morphed into anger when suddenly Bambam broke free of Yugyeom who had been simultaneously trying to hold the Thai back from doing something stupid and keeping Youngjae from collapsing when his knees started to wobble.

 

“Hey asshole who do you think you are.” Bambam got in his face his lanky body already dwarfed by the man even with him still being seated.

 

“You punk speaking so informally.”

 

“Fuck you, don’t disrespect my friend and think you can get away with it.”

 

Yugyeom ran his hands through his hair looking down at Youngjae, “Someone’s got to stop him before he gets hurt.”

 

“Be my guest.” Youngjae leaned against the fence separating them from the rest of the theme park to support himself. He didn’t know if it was the panic attack or the pain beginning to radiate from his arm but he felt dizzy and the longer he stood around the man the more he knew the mark would pulsate.

 

“Hyung don’t.” The black haired guy tried to hold back his friend while he squared up to Bambam his broad shoulders like a cage around the smaller boy.

 

“Come on jerk one on one.” Bambam fought against Yugyeom with his eyes blown wide staring at the imposing figure before them.

 

Youngjae couldn’t help but notice how the man’s clothes stuck to him in a way that outlined his muscles perfectly. Youngjae self consciously picked at his own shirt, fearing it was doing the same thing, though he didn’t have washboard abs to fall back on.

 

Jackson ran over then trying to put some distance between the two sets of friends. “Calm down everybody we’re all adults here.”

 

The lighter haired man chuckled shoving Jackson a bit too roughly to the side causing him to stumble and he wound up falling into the moat surrounding the ride, “No way this brat is an adult.”

 

Yugyeom wasn’t about to let that one go so easily, moving to stand infront of Bambam so at least he had height on their bully, “Who are you calling a brat?”

 

“Great there’s two of them now.”

 

“Jaebum hyung please, not today.”

 

Ah,

 

So that was his name.

 

Jackson was off the ground in one second and tackling Jaebum in the next so they were both splashing around in the water throwing punches and drawing even more unwanted attention causing Bambam to throw himself into the fray as well followed by Yugyeom because he couldn’t allow the guy to get beat up on his own.

 

The raven haired fellow began yanking at the mass of bodies trying to separate them throwing a pleading look back to Youngjae, “A little help would be nice.”

 

Youngjae went to pull away what he thought was Bambam based off the red highlighted hair, it didn’t take much force to yank his noodle arms from around Jackson’s neck. They both tumbled back onto the concrete with a few groans of discomfort on behalf of Youngjae getting elbowed in the gut.

 

With Bambam safely out of the fight Yugyeom simply collapsed beside them giving Youngjae a breathless smile, “Having fun yet birthday boy?”

 

Youngjae was too distracted trying to hold Bambam around the leg as he tried to go back in for more though his lip was already swelling.

 

Jaebum was being pulled out at the same time yelling at the one called Jinyoung to let him go or he was next to which Jinyoung replied by shoving his face in the moat and whispering something in his ear that caused Jaebum to push him away entirely.

 

Meanwhile Jackson was left kicking at nothing spraying water at the park police that had appeared at some point with a terrified looking attendant. Staring down at the six drenched figures before them sprawled out across the ground.

* * *

 

 

“That’s why I dutch ovened the women’s bathroom two years ago. Yeah, that was me.” Bambam cupped his hands around his mouth screaming from his position on the curb.

 

He’d been at it for the past ten minutes, while Youngjae fought between the burning of his soulmate mark and the soreness of his gut. Bambam couldn’t weigh more than one hundred pounds soaking wet but his sharp limbs could sure pack a punch and Youngjae found himself balled up next to a red honda. He stole a few glances at Jaebum who’d stalked off down the street to sit on the curb, Youngjae wondered if he felt the same pain.

 

Jinyoung finally having had enough of Bambam’s empty threats slapped a hand over his mouth telling him to shut up unless he wanted to lose a few fingers.

 

Youngjae half expected Yugyeom to tackle Jinyoung but he was more focused on trying to cheer up Jackson.

 

“There’s an opening at the McDonald’s.”

 

“McDonald’s? Me? Are you saying I’m fat?” Jackson gave Yugyeom a nudge a bit too hard to be friendly.

 

“Do you feel that way?”

 

Jackson appeared to think about the issue, his brows furrowed in concentration.

 

“Brat, have some respect.” Jinyoung came over dragging Bambam behind him, voice muffled under the palm covering his mouth.

 

Yugyeom threw his hands up in surrender, “It was just a question hyung.”

 

“Hyung? You’re calling me hyung after you just tried to beat up my friend. You really are a brat.”

 

“Oops.”

 

Bambam kicked at Jinyoung’s legs until he was released taking in a breath before going into another rant, “Your friend is the brat for what he said to our Youngjae, I outta wasted him when I had the chance. Matter of fact, where is that assface?”

 

Yugyeom snaked an arm around his waist before he got far. “Speaking of which how are you down there Youngjae?”

 

Youngjae gave him a weak thumbs up.

 

“We should get food.”

 

“So you do think I’m fat.” Jackson pointed an accusatory finger that Yugyeom only swatted away.

 

 “He gets like this when he’s hungry.”

 

“Plus we’ve been out in the sun too long.” Bambam added completely unfazed by the fact that Yugyeom still had him tight to his chest. “Jokbal sound good? That place you really like isn’t too far from here.”

 

Youngjae nodded hitting his head against the rim of the car, serving to increase the amount of pain his body was suffering. He knew for certain what would improve his mood, they were glaring at him from a few yards away causing his throat to go dry.

 

“I’m so in, jokbal is everything.” Jackson praised.

 

“Count us in too, I don’t want to be alone with that kid when he really gets pissed.” Jinyoung said pointedly not looking at Jaebum.

 

“Us?” Youngjae croaked out.

 

“I promise he won’t hurt anybody. Yah Harabouji, we’re getting jokbal with these rascals.” He called out and Jaebum walked even further down the street until all Youngjae could make out was the line of his shoulders.

 

“Where’s he going?” Youngjae couldn’t hide the relief in his voice, the further away Jaebum was the less his wrist would pulsate.

 

“Not my problem.”

 

Bambam clapped once to get everyone’s attention, “That settles it. I guess I’ll drive.”

 

“No.” Youngjae and Yugyeom shouted at the same time.

 

“I swear you almost run over a cow one time and no lets you forget it.” He said throwing his hands up in exasperation as he headed for the car.

 

Youngjae pushed himself up to a standing a position feeling his body start to relax as he put more distance between himself and Jaebum. It was impossible that Jaebum would end up at the same place as the six of them. There were hundreds of places that sold jokbal in Seoul. Youngjae was certain he was safe for the time being.

 

He thought he was safe as Boombayah came on the radio and Bambam sang along, his voice breaking with every word. Yugyeom did the rap sections completely off rhythm while Jinyoung picked up a few lines here and there in an angelic tone that had Youngjae wishing he could hear more. Then there was Jackson screaming Boombayah every five seconds until Jinyoung threw a floatee at him.

 

Youngjae thought he was safe as they stopped at the buffet that served nothing and everything at the same time. Their curries were as thin as water and their beef was always overcooked but for some reason their jokbal was always top notch and Youngjae could eat plate after plate of the delicacy.

 

He didn’t even bother sitting down after they after they paid for a table just went straight to grab a plate while the rest of the group found a place to settle themselves. Once he’d filled his dish with enough to feed someone three times his size Youngjae went to where Jinyoung was waving him over. Youngjae was so happy he didn’t feel his wrist start to sting, or the person next to Jinyoung facing the wall.

 

He didn’t notice any of the signs that should have told him to walk in the opposite direction until Jinyoung was off to make his own plate and Youngjae was left alone face to face with his soulmate.

 

Youngjae stuffed his mouth full so he wouldn’t have to speak, wondering what were the chances that of all the restaurants in South Korea, Jaebum just happened to show up at that one.

 

* * *

 

Youngjae didn’t give himself a chance to breathe, shoving so much jokbal in his mouth his cheeks puffed out and he felt Jaebum’s stare on him. It wasn’t so much contempt anymore as much as it was curiosity but Youngjae chose to ignore it for as long as he could.

 

Bambam came back first, Yugyeom close behind with both their plates. They crammed in next to Youngjae followed by Jackson and Jinyoung on Jaebum’s side. The six of them didn’t do much talking other than asking for napkins and salt. The only other sound was forks hitting plates and noises of contentment with the meal. Youngjae would have been fine to finish eating, call it a day and drive home. But as he had become all too accustomed with, Youngjae would never get what he wanted.

 

“We should hit that kid’s water park, I feel too constricted in this.” Bambam complained picking at the shirt he’d put on during the drive over.

 

“Why are you allergic to clothes?” Youngjae whined.

 

“I think god gave me this body just so I could use it to make you uncomfortable.”

 

Yugyeom laughed probably thinking about how Bambam and Youngjae first got to know each other with Bambam’s boxers around his ankles and nearly tripping over his own clothes trying to cover up when he saw it was Youngjae coming into the locker room way back in middle school gym and the concept of what ‘private parts’ meant was really starting to sink in.

 

“God gave you that body so you could eat your damn curry, have you had enough yet?” Youngjae shoveled a giant spoonful into Bambam’s mouth ignoring his protests as he tried to swallow down the lump of food.

 

Youngjae noticed Jaebum ducking his head into his elbow making a noise that almost sounded like a chuckle. If it wasn’t for the fact that Youngjae was absolutely certain the man thought he was a ‘fucking loser’ he might’ve let himself believe Jaebum found him amusing on a different level other than embarrassing himself at theme parks.

 

At some point he must have gone back to the park because Youngjae noticed he’d donned an oversized black hoodie with another dark sweater laid over his lap.

 

“Speaking of bodies, what were you guys doing at the water park today? We usually don’t get so many high school students this time of year.” Jackson asked stirring his bowl of rice with a lone chopstick.

 

“I heard you say something about a birthday earlier.” Jinyoung volunteered.

 

“Yep,” Yugyeom threw an arm around Youngjae’s shoulders, “lucky number seventeen.”

 

Youngjae didn’t miss the way Jaebum began tearing into his napkin almost nervously.

 

“Oh cool, so that means you finally got your soulmate mark?”

 

“Yep.” Youngjae muttered. “I think I need more food.” He began to stand only to be yanked back down by Bambam.

 

“Your plate is still half full.”

 

“Maybe I want something different.”

 

“Or maybe you’re doing the Youngjae shuffle.”

 

Youngjae accepted defeat sitting back against the leather upholstered booth with his arms crossed.

 

“I’ve had mine for coming up on three years in march, still haven’t found the one.” Jackson lifted the cuff of his button down to show a question mark right over top of a vein trailing down his arm. “It’s fine though, I want to be able to support myself before I bring someone else in the mix.”

 

“I already met mine but we’re not on speaking terms these days.” Jinyoung showed off his mark that was simply the word two. He looked over to Youngjae next, “What does yours say?”

 

Youngjae dropped his hands beneath the table to keep his secret just a little longer, “Nothing.”

 

No one pushed the issue possibly sensing Youngjae’s discomfort with the whole soulmate situation.

 

His eyes wondered back over to Jaebum for what might have been the ten thousandth time in the last half hour. His hair had completely dried by then so it shrank up to show off a set of moles above his left eye that Youngjae thought looked like a little smiley face whenever he blinked. Youngjae couldn’t help his gaze from wondering down to the pair of smooth lips puckered around the straw to a plastic cup full of a red liquid.

 

Youngjae bought a finger up to his own lips feeling the scabs he had from biting them so much. He thought the universe had made a grave mistake, how could someone as physically perfect as Jaebum  ever want someone like him.

 

Youngjae was so caught up in his self depreciation he didn’t notice Jaebum reaching out to pass him the napkin he’d been tearing to bits, but he did feel the roughness Jaebum used to scrub sauce from his cheeks.

 

“Ouch.”

 

Jaebum shrugged flicking the napkin to him from across the table, “Where were you raised a pig sty?”

 

Youngjae shook his head stunned at how in one second he could see Jaebum as nothing but an unattainable dream but in the next he wanted to be as far away from him as possible.

 

“I thought I taught you a lesson already.” Bambam was ready to lunge over the table if it hadn’t been for Jinyoung giving Jaebum a smack upside the head.

 

“Quit being such a dick.”

 

“Why are we hanging out with these kids? I’ve got a headache and you need to call Mark.”

 

Youngjae was shocked at first, the sound of Jaebum’s voice like the best song he’d ever heard but his stomach clenched at the words coming out of his mouth.

 

He thought they were kids.

 

Not only was he out of Youngjae’s league but Jaebum saw him as nothing more than a kid.

 

Yugyeom scoffed clearly offended by Jaebum’s lack of respect, “I didn’t see anyone with a gun to your head, the doors right there.” He pointed to what was actually the door to the kitchen but Youngjae wasn’t about to correct him.

 

Jaebum shared a look with Jinyoung that Youngjae couldn’t read. It was a mix of furrowed brows and pursed lips, groans and sighs until Jaebum went back to picking with his napkins his jaw jutted out in a way that would’ve had Youngjae laughing if it wasn’t for the fact that if he bust out in a giggle fit for seemingly no reason whatsoever it would only prove Jaebum’s assumption that he was a kid.

 

“He’s having a bad day.” Jinyoung defended.

 

“He’ll be having an even worse day if he keeps it up.” Bambam flexed his bicep showing off a muscle comparable to a mosquito bite.

 

They talked for a little while longer, mostly Bambam and Jackson while Yugyeom and Jinyoung played a heated game of footsie that had Youngjae yelping whenever Jinyoung overshot his target and caught him in the ankle.

 

Youngjae learned that Jackson was on a break from school, he studied at an international institution in his home country of china but with everything going on back at home he’d gone to Korea to stay with his uncle for a while. Jinyoung said he was also on break from school through why he didn’t say and Jaebum shot daggers at him with his eyes.

 

It had been another hour when they called it quits, each of them putting a couple bills on the table for the tip.

 

Once they were all back outside next to the minivan Bambam threw out once again going to the kids water park and like before Youngjae was strictly against the idea.

 

“I know a mini golfing place we could go to. I’m not ready to go home and tell my Uncle I’m unemployed.” Jackson suggested.

 

When Youngjae didn’t protest it was all pretty much settled and the six of them piled into the van. Bambam and Yugyeom in the back, Jackson and Jinyoung in the middle and somehow Jaebum ended up in the passenger seat beside Youngjae staring out the window as if he’d rather be anywhere else.

 

If the stinging in Youngjae’s wrist was anything to go off of, they were in for a bumpy ride.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried so hard to get this up way earlier but the first chapter did so well I really didn't think I could follow it up with anything that would meet expectations, so I just kept rewriting and over thinking and trying to figure what to do.  
> None of my other fics have been as popular as this one was, and it really just showed me how much my writing has improved but I just wanted to please everybody and make a good enough follow up but...I'm happy with the way this chapter turned out and where I've decided to take the story and I hope you guys are too.   
> A huge thank you to everyone that has read, given kudos, commented. It really brightened my day to see you liked the chapter so much.


	3. Chapter 3

Around the fifth Blackpink song Youngjae was ready to stop the car and throw everyone out.

 

Jinyoung had stopped after Whistle ended, producing a pair of headphones and a phone from his pocket to block out the noise. How they weren’t destroyed between his short ride on the Aqua Dragon and the fight afterwards was a mystery. The remaining three just kept screaming along, Youngjae knew full well Yugyeom had a great singing voice so why the giant decided to take every rap verse he wasn’t sure but it had him squeezing his hands around the steering wheel. To top it all off with Jaebum being so close his wrist was starting to glow and Youngjae hoped no one could see the faint light coming from it.

 

Jaebum hadn’t said a word since they’d started driving. A vein was permanently protruding from his neck and Youngjae wondered how he hadn’t passed out yet but otherwise the man was quiet, or at least he was until Jackson accidentally kicked his chair.

 

“Watch what you’re fucking doing yeah?”

 

“Sorry geez.”

 

Youngjae didn’t know what came over him but he was really getting sick of the attitude, “You really are a dick.” He caught the surprise on Jaebum’s face before it morphed into a scowl.

 

“Just drive.”

 

“Isn’t that what I’m doing?”

 

“Whatever.”

 

They went on in silence for a while longer nearing their destination a little faster than they’d originally thought thanks to Youngjae being all too eager to get away from Jaebum and give himself a breather from the growing discomfort his soulmate bought on.

 

Youngjae caught Jinyoung’s eye in the mirror while he cruised around for a parking spot, it was similar to the one Jaebum had given him earlier, like a question was on his tongue and he just couldn’t express it but there was also something else, a feeling that he knew something Youngjae didn’t and it had Youngjae swerving into the closest spot so he could be far away from that imploring stare.

 

The group piled out and Youngjae gave himself a quick spray from the bottle of sunscreen they had been keeping in the car, it was only three but he’d been hoping the sun might let up a little. Only, it seemed to get hotter with the lateness of the afternoon.

 

“Who’s paying, I’m jobless.” Jackson began stretching his arms high over his head.

 

“I got me and Angry Bum over there.” Jinyoung offered.

 

Before Yugyeom and Bambam could do rock paper scissors or something equally idiotic Youngjae took the bullet and said he’d pay for the four of them with the money his parents gave him.

 

“And pass up the opportunity to stay in a hotel? You’re crazy.” Yugyeom dived back into the car for his wallet pulling out a few bills, “I got this, we’re definitely getting a hotel.”

 

“I thought you loved hotels.” Bambam asked as they waited for the others to return with the supplies.

 

Youngjae rubbed the back of his neck. If they stayed in a hotel he’d have no excuse not to show them his soulmate mark and he really couldn’t handle it if they went off and told Jaebum. He’d probably laugh in Youngjae’s face and make fun of him again, who even knew if he liked guys, let alone one as simple as Youngjae.

 

Nope, Youngjae was fine keeping it to himself and staying alone forever.

 

“I just thought I’d treat you guys.”

 

Bambam rolled his eyes clearly not fooled, “We’re supposed to be best friends Youngjae, you don’t have to hide things from me.”

 

_Kinda like how you’re doing_

 

“I’m not, c’mon before we get the ugly colors.”

 

Youngjae grabbed the green colored ball, Jinyoung with orange, Yugyeom had blue, Jackson took black, Bambam went with pink because he was a real man and Jaebum chose a plain white.

 

Youngjae didn’t know why but he liked how with all the wild shades around him Jaebum went with something so generic, like he didn’t care if he stood out.

 

They went for a basic eighteen holes splitting into teams of two,  Youngjae thanked his lucky stars it was just him and his best friends. The more space he got between himself and Jaebum the better he could breathe.

 

“We should go to a norebang spot next.” Bambam said starting off the game with missing a shot down a hill.

 

“You haven’t done enough singing already?” Youngjae whined.

 

Yugyeom went up for his shot getting a hole on one and earning himself a pair of high fives, “I’m all for it. It’s your birthday weekend let’s do something fun.”

 

“Really. How many birthdays have we spent sat in your room playing with your dog.”

 

“Not that many.” Though Youngjae could feel the lie before it left his lips he didn’t feel like being ganged up on top of everything else that was going wrong that day.

 

 “I don’t want us to all be in our nineties and you’re constantly complaining about things you should’ve done. My parents are like that and honestly it drives me crazy.” Bambam said.

 

“It might be fun now to hide in your room all the time but he’s right y’know.” Yugyeom gave him a pat on the back before moving to the next hole.

 

It didn’t surprise Youngjae that Yugyeom agreed with Bambam neither of them were wrong after all. Still, he sulked for the rest of the game, missing every single shot at least four times but somehow still ended up winning when his companions thought it’d be funnier to try and hit the ball with various body parts and nearly getting them kicked out of yet another establishment.

 

The three of them ended up finishing early and wandered over to the other team where Jaebum was simply leaning on his golf club while Jinyoung and Jackson argued over points.

 

Youngjae sat on the bench by the little windmill while Yugyeom and Bambam took everything over to the return booth.

 

“I’m so tired.” Jaebum breathed collapsing onto the asphalt at Youngjae’s feet.

 

“Ditto.”

 

They shared a look, Youngjae’s subdued expression matching Jaebum’s.

 

 Jaebum cleared his throat focusing his attention on Jinyoung who was about ready to either tear Jackson’s face off or kiss him, Youngjae couldn’t really tell. “Drop us off back at the water park.”

 

“You trust a kid like me to drive, why I’m honored.”

 

“About what I said earlier,” He coughed, “ Sorry. Today’s just been rough.”

 

Youngjae nodded, “Yeah.” He appreciated that it didn’t take much to get Jaebum to apologize, it didn’t change the fact that his meter seemed to go from zero to sixty in a second but Youngjae took what he could get.

 

“I’ll drive you guys back, I don’t think you’d want to do noraebang anyway.”

 

Or being in an enclosed room with the man who was personally responsible for the burning sensation ebbing throughout his body was next to one of the worst ideas Youngjae could imagine.

 

Jackson whipped his head around ears perking up, “You said noraebang.”

* * *

 

 

Youngjae wasn’t sure if he more hoped or expected Jinyoung to agree with Jaebum to be dropped off at the water park. But the raven haired man was much too eager to get in some early evening karaoke and Jaebum for some reason came along though Jinyoung said he was free to drive himself home and he’d find his own ride.

 

The six of them wound up in a room no larger than a closet with a couch taking up one wall and a giant screen displaying the current song, that was meant to be a solo but as Youngjae was all too used to whenever Bambam did something Yugyeom was right behind them and they screamed Gashina at the top of their lungs while Jackson basked under the strobe lights and Jinyoung swayed to the music munching on a bag of shrimp flavored chips.

 

That left Youngjae to press himself into the opposite corner of the couch from Jaebum resting his head against the wall.

 

Youngjae had thought of what he wanted from a soulmate more times than he cared to count. Even before he realized he was gay he imagined thick eyebrows and a strong jawline. He imagined fluffy hair and broad shoulders.

 

Essentially he pictured Jaebum.

 

Jaebum who was currently scratching his wrist that was hidden beneath a sweatshirt. His expression alternating between something akin to pain and discomfort.

 

Without thinking Youngjae inched his hand over just enough so he could reach the edge of Jaebum’s exposed fingers, he was just about to make contact when Bambam was suddenly yanking him off the couch and shoving a microphone into his hands.

 

“It’s Shinhwa you love them.”

 

Youngjae saw the lyrics to this love come up and he couldn’t help the smile forming on his face. It really was one of his favorites. But he quickly pushed the microphone back to Bambam shaking his head, “No way I can’t sing.”

 

Yugyeom gave him a pluck to the back of his head, “Lie again.”

 

“Seriously, I sound like…bad just really bad.”

 

The next pluck came from Bambam, “If I thought you were half as bad as me I wouldn’t have bought you up here.”

 

“I’ve heard you belt out this one so many times even I know the lyrics.”

 

Youngjae was still uncertain eyes flitting between the screen and all the other people in the room.

 

Jinyoung pulled Jaebum off the couch pushing him into the circle, “He’ll sing with you.”

 

“Like hell I will.” Jaebum was about to return to his seat when Yugyeom, Bambam and Jackson all crowded in next to Jinyoung and he groaned, “Whatever fine.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. He breathed deeply before bringing the microphone to his lips and picking up with the prechorus.

 

_Like satellites and shooting stars,_

_Like a star that has seen the sun,_

_I revolve around you though you’re hot._

 

Youngjae was completely mesmerized.

 

Jaebum’s voice was magic. It had Youngjae’s jaw dropping open and his eyes glued to the man next to him focused on the text appearing on screen even though by the way he would close his eyes every few words Youngjae was sure he knew it by heart as well.

 

_Though you’re hot I approach you_

_Finally, I hold you_

_And dazzle as I burn up_

 

Jaebum was looking at him then and Youngjae swore his stomach was starting to do flips. He was confused about why those eyes were so dark but when he tuned back into the song, Youngjae realized it was his part and he just missed the first verse. He took a moment to forget about all the people standing around him, waiting for something amazing and picked up with the next line.

_We live for this love_

 

He sang with closed eyes so he wouldn’t have to see the teasing look everyone was probably sending him.

 

_We live for this love._

 

The sounds had his ribcage vibrating and Youngjae was sure his voice probably shook but then it was Jaebum’s turn to go and he didn’t hear a word.

 

Youngjae opened his eyes to see Jaebum outright gawking at him, eyes blown wide like he’d seen a ghost. He stuttered something that might have been the second verse but his eyes were locked on Youngjae.

 

And Youngjae’s mark really started to glow then so bright Jinyoung was looking at him funny and Youngjae shoved his hands in the pocket of his swimshorts. “I have to pee.”

 

He bust out into the hallway to catch his breath once he realized his heart was beating so erratically. At what point it started doing that Youngjae didn’t care just that he put as much distance between himself and everyone as possible. He went out to the lobby to buy a bottle of water, the only size however was more suited for a family of four than one person but Youngjae drank it all the same, his stomach expanding to accumulate all the extra liquid.

 

Youngjae figured himself an okay singer never enough to live up to all the hype his friends gave him, but they were his friends that was part of their job description and Youngjae couldn’t blame them but a song like ‘This Love’ required a voice so much more powerful than his, he should’ve just walked out before he embarrassed himself, now everybody was probably sat in a circle having a nice laugh.

 

The desk attendant gave him an equally horrified look as Youngjae guzzled down the last of his water and sat on the little bench in the waiting area, where he waited for god to have mercy and turn him into a puddle.

 

The chair shifted to accumulate the weight beside him and Youngjae didn’t have to look up to know it was Jaebum by the way his fingers twitched in response to his wrist flaring up.

 

Jaebum made a hissing sound pressing his arm into himself. “Why’d you run out like that?”

 

“Cause that’s what kids do.” Youngjae laughed bitterly, Jaebum really had been right in his earlier assumption.

 

“I said sorry already.”

 

“Yes, yes you did.”

 

“I meant it.”

 

Youngjae couldn’t help himself from looking into those soft brown eyes, physically Jaebum really was everything he wanted. Youngjae didn’t think he could ever stop admiring him.

 

Jaebum held his gaze, “You did really well for someone who says they can’t sing.”

 

Youngjae didn’t know why but he believed it. He believed that Jaebum was telling the truth. “Thanks.”

 

“Your voice is…” he broke their eye contact to look off into the candy counter searching for the right words, “Powerful.” He returned his eyes back to Youngjae this time trying to find something in Youngjae that had the seventeen year old looking away sheepishly.

 

“Back at you.”

 

“Where’d you learn to sing like that?”

 

Youngjae shrugged, “I guess practice. I’ve always wanted to sing, just the whole confidence part I need to work on.”

 

“Yeah. I used to be like that too, with these things.” He pointed to his eye moles, “I used to get made fun of for them a lot.”

 

“Why? They’re adorable.”

 

“Um.” Jaebum bristled scratching his face that had suddenly taken on a tinge of pink.

 

Youngjae clamped his mouth shut. He was getting good at saying the wrong things at the wrong times. “Sorry that came out wrong.” Though it didn’t, not really.

 

“So you don’t think they’re adorable?”

 

“No. I mean…I don’t know they’re cute okay.”

 

Jaebum chuckled giving Youngjae a light smack with the back of his hand.

 

Something changed then.

 

Something in the air.

 

Youngjae felt it instantly, how he could breathe easier and all the tension in his body crumbled. Was god actually about to turn him into a puddle? Youngjae swore he would’ve melted if he hadn’t looked over at Jaebum seeming to go through the same reactions, the pinch in shoulders disappearing for the first time that day.

 

“Woah.” Jaebum breathed fighting against himself to keep his eyes from drifting shut.

 

“Ditto.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my chapters got out of order...somehow so I hope this one comes out right.  
> If you couldn't tell Youngjae singing this love is literally the reason I wake up in the morning and I'm probably responsible for half the views on his MNET fancam and I just had to fit it in here somehow.  
> I also had no idea how mini golf works or how to use the phrase 'noraebang' because I wasn't sure if it was a direct translation but if it's distractingly bad just let me know and I'll switch it up.  
> I also tried to explain a little bit more about how proximity affects the soulmate mark but I don't know if it came off right and lowkey I'm still figuring things out but here we go.


	4. Chapter 4

“Where have you guys been Bambam keeps trying to sing Chris Brown.” Jackson asked waving them back toward their room.

 

If Jackson noticed how Jaebum snatched his hand away from Youngjae he didn’t say a word just gripped them both and dragged them back to their lounge where Bambam was doing slut drops and Yugyeom was mere seconds away from grinding on the floor and Jinyoung was smacking them both upside the head with rolled up magazines.

 

Youngjae couldn’t say he was surprised.

 

“Take you down, I really wanna take you down yeah.” Yugyeom sang before he was yanked off the floor by Jinyoung before things turned R rated. Instead of accepting submission Yugyeom went to doing body rolls earning himself a few rough neck chops.

 

“You brat I said stop.”

 

Youngjae collapsed back onto the couch feeling better than he had all day despite the rampant sin going on around him. He saw Jaebum say something to Jinyoung and go outside but Youngjae just focused on the fact that his wrist wasn’t throbbing anymore and the glow was finally starting to fade.

 

Bambam went over to start doing hip thrusts toward Yugyeom and that’s when Jinyoung went into full mom mode cutting the music and planting himself firmly between the two.

 

Jackson clapped wildly, “I thought it was great. Encore.”

 

Yugyeom took a bow nearly tripping over his own feet, all it took was a light push from Jinyoung and he tumbled across the small space. “Well that was just uncalled for.”

 

Bambam fell on top of him in a fit of laughter.

 

“They’re not drunk are they.” Jackson asked getting the next song ready.

 

“Nope.” Youngjae was used to their antics, having fallen victim to the pair numerous times over the years. He thought the show they just put on was relatively tame to what they could really get up to when left to their own devices.

 

Youngjae shuddered at the thought.

 

Jinyoung squeezed himself between Youngjae and Jackson closing his eyes, “I don’t think I have enough energy to drive home.”

 

“I second that.” Jackson said settling on a Bigbang song.

 

“Third.”

 

“Fourth.”

 

“You brats aren’t allowed to be tired,” Jinyoung kicked at the lump that had formed out of Bambam and Yugyeom.

 

As if to prove his point they hoped up when Fantastic Baby started attempting to do the accompanying dance in the small area provided.

 

“Yeah. I guess we’re staying at a hotel after all.” Youngjae yawned trying to block out the noise assaulting his ears.

 

“Angry Bum has this place booked thirty minutes from here, they’re pretty cheap.”

 

“Sounds good.”

 

A dirt patch in the middle of the road would’ve sounded good to Youngjae he just wanted somewhere to lay his head for the night. His parents weren’t expecting him home until Monday and depending on what Yugbam planned for the next day he would’ve been okay with telling them that their money had gone towards its intended purpose even if he didn’t really want to spend it all.

 

Youngjae could picture it already, his mom would ask how everything went and Youngjae would smile and say he had a great time so she wouldn’t feel guilty. His father would clap him on the back and that would be the end of it.

 

He couldn’t blame them though, unlike him they were trying to make things better. Even if it was forced.

 

Youngjae didn’t know how long it had been but the next time he opened his eyes their session was up and the five of them had gathered around the minivan. He briefly recalled using Jackson as support while he got out to the car but other that everyone seemed to be shivering, the sun having finally gone down and bought out the colder temperatures.

 

Youngjae felt the sting before he saw Jaebum leaning against the bumper he took one look at the zombified remains of the little group they’d formed and snatched the keys right out of Youngjae’s hands.

 

Bambam too tired to protest just climbed into the back seat resting his head in Yugyeom’s lap while Jinyoung and Jackson took up their previous spots leaving Youngjae in the passenger seat, though he couldn’t complain as much anymore. He didn’t know if it was exhaustion taking over or finally touching Jaebum that had his nerves around his soulmate lessening but all Youngjae could do when he got to his seat was look over at the driver.

 

It was strange, Youngjae thought. How no matter how many times he found himself staring at Jaebum he always found something new to admire. Like those little hoops dangling from his ears, earlier he’d noticed the black pair but right behind those was a silver set and a few more empty holes that Youngjae wanted to reach out and touch.

 

So he did.

 

Time seemed to speed up when one moment Youngjae’s hands were in his lap thumbing at his seatbelt and the next they were on Jaebum’s ear, he poked a finger through one of the hoops finding it the funniest thing ever for some reason.

 

The weird part of it all was Jaebum didn’t even seem to care, he kept his eyes on the road palms firmly wrapped around the steering wheel.

 

Youngjae would’ve thought he hadn’t noticed at all if it wasn’t for the little twitch of his lips, almost like a smile.

 

“Why’d you poke so many holes in your ears?” Youngjae asked moving up to the to the ringless flesh.

 

“Makes me stand out.” He answered with a shrug.

 

Youngjae chuckled, “I think you stand out fine without them.” Youngjae would’ve taken the statement back knowing how ridiculous it sounded but something about the tingles that ran through him the more he touched Jaebum and the sleepiness clouding his brain made Youngjae feel bolder than ever.

 

“Quit it with the compliments before I puke.” Youngjae swore he saw that hint of pink in Jaebum’s cheeks once again.

 

“Go for it it’s my parents car anyway.”

 

“Wow, your parents give you money for a hotel and a car let me guess they paid for the water park today too.”

 

Youngjae retracted his hands like the words burned, there Jaebum went again changing his demeanor at the drop of a hat. He chewed his lips looking at the night outside zooming past through the window, “More apology stuff than it is a birthday gift.”

 

“What’re they sorry for, spoiling you too much?”

 

“Calling me a faggot and a disgrace to the family,” he turned back to Jaebum, “But yeah that too.”

 

Jaebum was quiet his silence speaking louder than anything he’d said that night. It wasn’t an apology by any means, but Youngjae could practically hear him thinking. The air was growing thick with his thoughts.

 

Youngjae hadn’t meant to drop something so serious on him but a part of Youngjae wanted to get it out in the open before it ate at him. Yugyeom and Bambam knew pieces of the story neither one getting a full picture but for some reason Youngjae found himself  _wanting_ to tell Jaebum. Even though the elder showed no signs of caring about Youngjae at all.

 

All was still silent when they pulled into the hotel parking lot the sound of the engine dying enough to wake up Jackson.

 

“I can sleep out here, you guys have spent way too much money on me already.” He curled up to Jinyoung who just shoved him off.

 

“And get hypothermia? I’ll pay.” Not a hint of sleep was in his voice and Youngjae wondered if he was as asleep as he assumed during the drive.

 

“In that case can we get snacks too I’m starving.”

 

Jinyoung flung the remainder of his shrimp chips at the blonde chucking a few more items at the sleeping pair in the backseat making sure they were lucid before he marched off to the front desk.

 

“And he calls me the angry one.” Jaebum tossed Youngjae the keys climbing out to follow after his friend.

 

Jackson left next skipping all the way.

 

“I say we get a single and use the rest of the money to buy strippers.” Bambam petitioned beginning to go into detail about how they would split up the bed and ditch the others.

 

Yugyeom stayed quiet, whether it was from embarrassment or something else entirely Youngjae couldn’t tell.

 

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that.”

 

Youngjae walked the short distance into the building listening for the footsteps of his friends on his heels. He checked his wallet to make sure all the money was still there along with a few identification cards and the emergency money his brother handed him.

 

Maybe he really was spoiled after all.

 

The other three were checking in with a different employee so Youngjae went to a different one. A small dark haired woman with the nametag Minji.

 

“Can we get a double please?”

 

“No problem and how long will you be staying with us?”

 

Youngjae said Monday afternoon since they’d probably get around to a few more things before going home. She gave him the total and Youngjae felt more awkward than ever handing her the wad of bills but his parents had yet to trust him with their card.

 

She asked for ID and when Youngjae slid the little plastic card over the counter her brows furrowed.

 

“I’m sorry, I can’t rent a room out to a minor.” She looked past him to Yugyeom and Bambam, “Are either of you nineteen?”

 

They both shook their heads leaving Youngjae to let out a loud groan. He was about to go back out to the car when Jackson stepped in.

 

He pulled out his ID saying he’d supervise the three of them.

 

“Our maximum occupancy is two per room.”

 

Jackson dragged over Jinyoung who bought along Jaebum, “How about one of us with one of them in a room then everybody’s happy right?”

 

She nodded accepting the money and handing over a set of keys to go with the two Jinyoung held in his hands. “Check out is at one p.m, thanks for staying with us.”

 

Youngjae thanked his lucky stars. The sleeping in the van sounded ideal until he realized just how cold it got at night in the fall. He’d just have to put in a few extra hours at the theatre to pay his parents back.

 

It was decided that Jinyoung would stay with Yugyeom, Bambam with Jackson and Jaebum with Youngjae.

 

Youngjae would’ve put up a fight but everyone was so tired and he wouldn’t put it past Bambam to try to strangle Jaebum in his sleep or that Yugyeom wouldn’t sleep walk and drive the poor guy crazy. He’d put personal issues aside for the time being.

 

Yugyeom, Bambam, Jaebum and Jackson headed up on the elevator while Youngjae went out to the car to grab toothbrushes and anything else he thought he might need for the night. Jinyoung came along as well claiming he left something in his seat, though Youngjae found out that couldn’t have been farther from the truth when the moment they were at the car Jinyoung was grabbing his hands to prevent him from unlocking the door.

 

“Not so fast.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally the whole check in scene took me three hours to write because I wanted Jaebum and Youngjae to end up rooming but didn't know how to make it happen so eventually I just said screw it.   
> Also I was up until like three a.m typing and the whole thing might actually make zero sense but...  
> Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it if you've put up with me for this long.


	5. Chapter 5

Youngjae was about ready to panic.

 

He wasn’t the smartest guy in the bunch, getting picked on for a good portion of primary school for his bad English but he considered himself fairly good at reading people. And never once did it cross his mind that Jinyoung was a serial killer.

 

Youngjae immediately surrendered offering Jinyoung anything from the money in his wallet to his first born hoping the assailant would have mercy.

 

“Woah, woah. Okay I’m sorry but what?” he released Youngjae’s hands backing away like he was the one about to be murdered.

 

“Please don’t kill me, or anyone for that matter but I’ll give you anything you want seriously.”

 

“Who said anything about killing you?”

 

“S-so you don’t...you don’t want to skin me alive.” He stuttered.

 

Jinyoung smacked him over the head, “No you idiot I wanted to talk about this.” In a swift motion he lifted Youngjae’s wrist yanking off his sweatband to reveal the first words Jaebum had ever said to him shinning a dull light on both of them.

 

Youngjae couldn’t seem to form words his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

 

“I suspected something during the fight, then when we were all talking you kept fidgeting and staring at each other and at lunch I had an idea when you dodged the whole soulmate thing and karaoke when you were trying to touch him but I was certain of it when we were driving over here.” He smiled satisfied with his sleuthing skills.

 

“You’re Jaebum’s soulmate.”

 

Youngjae felt his eyes widening. He’d known he fact all day himself but having the words out in the open had him forgetting how to breathe.

 

Choi Youngjae had met his soulmate.

 

“At first I thought it might be Jackson but when he showed his at the buffet it couldn’t have been, Bambam’s is something cheesy Jaebum would never say and Yugyeom doesn’t have one yet so logically it had to be you. Plus these things are a dead giveaway.” He flicked the sweatband into the grass, “I don’t think anybody else noticed though.”

 

“Wait Jaebum doesn’t know?” Youngjae said finding his voice.

 

“Of course not, if he did he’d be halfway across the country by now.”

 

Youngjae breathed a sigh of relief, he’d thought Jaebum was actively trying to ignore their fated pairing all day and giving Youngjae subtle hints he was not interested but the guy had no clue.

 

“But wait what do you mean by ‘across the country’?”

 

“Nothing to worry your little head about Choi.”

 

Youngjae didn’t bother asking how Jinyoung had divined his last name just slid open the car door gathering what he came out for.

 

“Just promise me one thing.”

 

Youngjae nodded swallowing in anticipation.

 

“Don’t tell Jaebum.”

 

* * *

 

 

Youngjae changed into a large t-shirt and plain shorts, meticulously brushing his teeth to waste as much time as possible.

 

After he’d gone back to the room Youngjae didn’t say a word to Jaebum stretched out on his bed with his arms crossed behind his head and hiking his shirt up just enough so Youngjae caught a peak of the smooth skin underneath. He went straight to the bathroom hoping his soulmate would fall asleep before he returned to the room.

 

When his gums began to burn from how long he’d been scrubbing them Youngjae deemed enough time had passed and gathered his clothes in his arms. He took in a deep breath opening the door slowly.

 

It appeared at first Jaebum was sleeping the tv on a muted episode of some Japanese drama he didn’t think someone like Jaebum would have at all been interested in but when he stepped further into the room he saw Jaebum was flipping through one of the books that were scattered on the little nightstand beside his bed.

 

Youngjae considered going back to the bathroom but based off the twitch of his eyebrow Jaebum was already aware of his presence and he couldn’t make his aversion too obvious.

 

He tossed his clothes in his own drawer curling up in bed and facing the wall. Youngjae thought if he sealed his eyes shut and counted, sleep would come quickly.

 

But that would’ve been too easy.

 

His body was tired that was certain but his brain was as active as ever and Youngjae couldn’t help his mind from wandering to Jaebum.

 

He really couldn’t get over the fact that he’d met his soulmate, most people went years or even decades searching fruitlessly for theirs and Youngjae had Jaebum practically dropped in his lap. And Jaebum didn’t even know it.

 

It wasn’t like Youngjae had planned on saying anything about it even before Jinyoung had told him not to, Jaebum clearly thought nothing of him. But having to keep the knowledge to himself had Youngjae feeling sick, everyone deserved to know who their soulmate was, even if they didn’t have the best opinion of them.

 

“Stop thinking so loud.”

 

Youngjae froze, was he hearing things?

 

A book came flying across the room hitting Youngjae square in the butt making him jump up looking for the source of the assault and finding a cross armed Jaebum glaring at him.

 

“I’m trying to get to sleep over here.”

 

“I was being quiet.” Youngjae bit his lip, he had definitely been next to silent the entire time aside from clearing his throat here and there.

 

Jaebum rolled his eyes, “You. Think. Loudly. And I can’t sleep.”

 

“What am I not aloud my own headspace now?”

 

“If your thoughts are going to stink up the room anyway you might as well just say it.”

 

Youngjae was about to fire off something equally smart in response but by the way Jaebum fiddled with his earrings, Youngjae didn’t think he was trying to be hurtful. “You mean that?” he asked.

 

If Jaebum said no that’d be the end of it, he could go to sleep thinking his soulmate couldn’t give less of crap about him and tomorrow they’d go their separate ways.

 

Jaebum nodded.

 

Youngjae squirmed.

 

“I feel shitty about what I said earlier and if that’s been bothering you…I’m sorry. ”

 

“Yeah…well I didn’t have to throw my family drama at you like that so…ditto.”

 

There was a long pause before Jaebum spoke again, “Is that all you were thinking about?”

 

Youngjae was about ready to nod and call it night but he didn’t.

 

He couldn’t.

 

Not when Jaebum was looking at him in a way that had the tension in his body melting away all at once.

 

“Do you keep secrets?”

 

Jaebum shook his head, “I try not to.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“But…if I had to I would. To protect somebody.”

 

“What if you didn’t know what you were protecting them from?”

 

Jaebum was quiet breaking their eye contact to think.

 

Youngjae felt strangely honored that something about looking at him made it harder for Jaebum to form thoughts.

 

“If your heart is in the right place then, then they’ll understand.”

 

“Would you?”

 

Jaebum shrugged, “I’d try my best.”

 

Youngjae soaked up the information hoping Jaebum hadn’t caught on. To be fair Youngjae could be talking about a number of different things and a number of different people so really, he hadn’t given away much.

 

Jaebum coughed ready to say something else, “About your parents…why’d they say that to you?”

 

“Because it’s true.” Youngjae said without thinking.

 

He’d mulled over the words they said that night when his brother got his soulmate mark and Youngjae described his ideal type and at the same time he figured out he was gay he figured out his parents could never fully accept him. Though the years had passed they always talked about the nice girl Youngjae would marry and all the kids he would have and Youngjae felt like he was drowning in all of it.

 

“What makes you say that.”

 

“It just is.”

 

Jaebum shook his head, “I’m sure your parents are nice people when they aren’t bigots but that’s bullshit. Just because you like guys, you’re a disgrace? That’s such an archaic way of thinking. Love is love.”

 

Youngjae fought between the shock of that being the single longest phrase Jaebum had ever spoken to him and wondering by the glazed expression on his face who Jaebum was really talking about.

 

“Love is love?” Youngjae hadn’t meant for it to come out as a question but Jaebum answered regardless.

 

“If it doesn’t hurt anybody else, it shouldn’t matter who you choose to spend the rest of your life with.”

 

“But I won’t be able to have grandkids and it’d the shame the company if they knew the CEO had a gay son.”

 

“Adoption is a perfectly viable thing and…your folks should stand by you. Money goes away but your family is always there for you, or I mean they should be.”

 

Youngjae felt the smile tugging at his cheeks.

 

Maybe there was more to Jaebum than what met the eye.

 

They stayed up a while longer talking about love and what it meant, straying to how many kids they wanted (Jaebum wanted two, a boy and a girl) to what kind of parents they thought they’d be and somehow ending up on the topic of soulmates as Youngjae’s mind drifted between wakefulness and sleep.

 

“I just want them to treat me well.” Youngjae mumbled.

 

“That’s it?”

 

“Mhm, treat me well and be a good listener and buy me food and back massages and…”

 

“Okay so that’s not it.” Jaebum laughed, “I’m surprised that back massages are so high on your list.”

 

“Yeah and we’ll go work out together but I’ll just watch and tease them with donuts.”

 

“You’re cruel.”

 

“They have to like dogs too. Coco is my first love.”

 

“What about cats?”

 

“Allergic.” Youngjae turned to face the wall his breath beginning to come out more shallowly.

 

“Some people might consider that a deal breaker.”

 

“I’d deal with it, the allergies…if I could be with someone….that cared about me.” He snuggled into the pillows. “What about you?”

 

Youngjae let his eyes drift shut, the clouds in his mind seconds away from taking over.

 

“You mean what I want from my soulmate?”      

        

“Mhm.”

 

“Well…I just wish I had one.”

 

And Youngjae fell into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

 

 

The next morning Youngjae woke up to screaming and frantic knocks on his door. He stumbled out of bed hands fumbling around the knob before he turned it and Bambam and Yugyeom stumbled in followed by Jackson still in his uniform from the water park the scent of irish spring soap hit Youngjae like a wall.

 

The three of them piled in past Youngjae making themselves comfortable within the room.

 

Jaebum groaned and dug himself into his blankets but remained otherwise quiet.

 

“Come on in” Youngjae said to the empty hallway closing the door behind him. He went back to his bed pushing Bambam to the floor so he could snuggle his pillow.

 

Yugyeom flipped through channels landing on a cartoon. He sat at the end of the bed childishly rocking back and forth, Jackson right beside him copying the pose.

 

“I’ll have you know I’m too expensive to be throwing around.” Bambam complained pulling Youngjae from his makeshift nest.

 

“Yah, don’t you have someone else to bother?” Youngjae tried to grab onto the mattress to no avail and ended up on the floor. His bed surrendered entirely to the three intruders, “Come on this isn’t fair.”

 

“You started it.”

 

Youngjae crawled over to Jaebum’s bed tugging on the sheet hanging off the edge for his attention.

 

“Go. Away.”

 

Youngjae just climbed up into the bed ignoring Jaebum entirely. He expected his soulmate to kick him to floor just as Youngjae had done to Bambam but surprisingly all Jaebum did was scoot closer to the wall to give him more room.

 

It wasn’t long before Youngjae was once again drifting off.

 

He wasn’t sure how long he’d stayed up talking last night but his throat felt dry and he was more tired than when he’d gone to sleep for real.

 

It wasn’t like talking to Jaebum was tiring, far from it actually. And Youngjae firmly believed if it wasn’t for all the antics they’d gotten up to yesterday he could’ve remembered half the stuff they talked about last night. He got up to the point where Jaebum said he loved cats and was in school for photography but after that things got hazy and Youngjae could only pull out fragments of conversation.

 

Though based off the warm feeling that accompanied his slumber before he was rudely awakened Youngjae thought they must’ve had a good talk.

 

When Youngjae woke up next it was to Jinyoung yelling at the others to shut up so he could hear the tv.

 

Youngjae cuddled up to the warmth beside him breathing in an ocean scent that had him wanting to sleep a while longer. He hummed in contentment thinking if that was where the world ended he’d be pretty okay with it.

 

“Can you guys quit trying to bone over there, there’s children around.” Youngjae heard Jackson say.

 

Youngjae rolled his eyes opening them to find that he was face to face with something very not his pillow. He remembered getting into bed with Jaebum but they were separated by a generous amount of space, facing opposite directions. So, at what point Youngjae ended up with his head in Jaebum’s lap or his arms wrapped around the elder’s hips was a complete mystery.

 

Youngjae jumped back so far he fell to the floor scrambling up against his own bed where everyone else had gathered.

 

Jaebum was looking down at him in confusion over the top of his book but didn’t say a word.

 

“Good afternoon sleeping beauty.” Yugyeom gave him a kiss on the forehead.

 

“Afternoon?”

 

Youngjae checked the clock on the nightstand to see the numbers two oh seven on the screen. To add to the shock of waking up clinging to his soulmate like a koala he’d slept a full twelve hours uninterrupted.

 

With the exception of letting a few of the guys in earlier,  Youngjae had slept clear through the morning for the first time since…since he could remember sleeping alone. He usually napped a few times throughout the day, during lunch and after school. It truly was exhausting being around people for so long, yesterday was no different but after an hour Youngjae would wake up and do some classwork or play the grand piano his parents kept in the living room.

 

But that day he felt so comfortable and safe next to Jaebum, practically _on top_ of Jaebum. The same guy whose cruel words were printed on his skin like a tattoo, the same guy who was staring down at Youngjae like he’d grown two heads.

 

Youngjae made sure to keep his left arm firmly behind his back, without the sweatband, his wrist was open for everyone to see and with Jinyoung sitting on the bed above him, Youngjae couldn’t just so carelessly reveal his secret.

 

On the bright side however, it did stop glowing.

 

“Now that everyone’s awake we should get lunch.” Jackson said muting the tv.

 

Jaebum made a noise of agreement before closing his book and going to the bathroom. Youngjae heard the shower turning on and his face heated up at the thoughts of what that entailed.

 

Youngjae bit his lip.

 

First he woke up in the poor guys lap, then there he was imagining him taking a shower.

 

Youngjae really needed to stop hanging around Bambam.

 

“I’m just going to throw the suggestion of chicken out there.”

 

“We’re in.” Bambam and Yugyeom said simultaneously. Yugyeom adding that Youngjae was as well and Youngjae was in no mood to argue.

 

The final decision was up to Jinyoung, “Fine whatever we’ll get chicken.”

 

The three on the bed cheered running out the door to return to their respective rooms. Leaving Youngjae alone with Jinyoung once again.

 

Youngjae stood busying himself with sorting through the clothes he bought in the night before to avoid the question he knew was coming.

 

“How’d you sleep last night.” Jinyoung asked turning the volume on the tv up high enough so Jaebum wouldn’t hear though Youngjae doubted he would with the shower on and the bathroom door closed.

 

“I didn’t tell him if that’s what you’re really asking.”

 

“I’m not just wanted to know if you got a good nights rest.”

 

Youngjae bundled a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt in his arms along with some fresh under clothes facing Jinyoung fully. Based off the smile on his face Youngjae was positive Jinyoung was still hiding something.

 

“Don’t look at me like that.” Jinyoung said holding up his hands.

 

“I slept fine thank you.”

 

“That’s good to hear, but was your bed or Jaebum’s lap better?”

 

“I knew you were up to something.” Youngjae whined.

 

“Just be careful is all I’m saying. Meet me and the kids in the lobby whenever you’re done.” Jinyoung got to his feet greeting Jaebum with a nod of his head as he exited the room.

 

Youngjae glared after him but when his eyes fell to Jaebum all he could do was stare.

* * *

 

 

Youngjae had assumed underneath the sweatshirt Jaebum had donned before lunch yesterday was the same dark t-shirt he wore at the park earlier not the sleeveless blue one that he’d come out of the shower with.

 

Youngjae was transfixed with the muscles in his arms and the way the shirt fell just right over his shoulders to accentuate their width.

 

Jaebum was proving yet again how far he was out of Youngjae’s league.

 

Jaebum cleared his throat causing Youngjae to snap his mouth shut once he realized it’d been hanging open, “I tried not to use up all the hot water.”

 

“Oh…thanks.”

 

“Yeah.” He tossed his laundry on the mattress walking out the door.

 

Youngjae planned on taking a  _very_ cold shower.

 ...

 

Jinyoung wound up driving, everyone else taking up their former positions in the car.

 

Youngjae was slightly disappointed that he wasn’t next to Jaebum but it was honestly for the best with how filthy Youngjae’s thoughts towards his soulmate were becoming. The shower did him well for maybe ten minutes but then Jaebum just had to go and push his hair out of his eyes and Youngjae couldn’t figure out why but his body felt all tingly in response to the simple action.

 

The car ride was quiet save for Jacksons complaints about Jinyoung’s driving all of which were met with ‘you can walk’ though Youngjae agreed with Jackson that no one drove the speed limit these days and they didn’t really have to come to a  _complete_ stop at every sign but he remained silent.

 

They ended up at a random street shop selling chicken tenders on sticks. It was one of many spread out across no more than an acre of land. There was one shop right next to them offering fried noodles and Youngjae was torn between the two but with Bambam pulling him along, he didn’t really have a choice.

 

“We want like a thousand.” Yugyeom said slamming forty thousand won on the counter.

 

“This will get you thirty six.” The operator said passing over four baskets with nine skewers in each.

 

The boys immediately got to work tearing into the food like wild animals. They wordlessly passed sauces between each other making noises of absolute joy. At some point someone must have ordered something else because suddenly there was a bowl of ramen on the table and six sets of chopsticks.

 

Youngjae went right for it eating happily until he deemed himself full.

 

“Thanks Yugyeommie, you’re really spoiling me this week.” Youngjae said giving his dongsaeng a pat on the head.

 

“Just remember this when it’s my birthday.”

 

“Since you’re being so generous I saw this little jewelry booth.” Bambam said siding up to Yugyeom with his bottom lip jutted forward. “Please Gyeomie.”

 

Yugyeom didn’t need much convincing just asked where they were going and headed off promising he wouldn’t be long.

 

Jackson went next giving no reason other than he felt the spirit to move.

 

Youngjae just shrugged nibbling on his skewer.

 

“So, I need to call my ex boyfriend but you two have fun.” Jinyoung hopped down from his stool pulling out his phone to dial a number.

 

“He’s not your ex.”

 

“You say that now, but just wait hyung he’s done with me.” And with that Jinyoung went back to the car leaving Jaebum alone with Youngjae.

 

It wouldn’t have mattered at all at first but Youngjae’s wrist began glowing again and he whined around a mouthful of chicken and hiding the mark between his knees.

 

“You don’t have to be so uncomfortable.” Jaebum said stirring the noodles.

 

Youngjae swallowed thickly, “I’m not, did it seem that way?”

 

Jaebum nodded.

 

“Oh.”

 

“If it’s about this morning-“

 

“No. Definitely not. I’m not uncomfortable see.” Youngjae threw his arms around Jaebum hugging the elder close to prove his point. “Super comfortable.” He quickly shifted back to his stool when he felt his heartbeat increasing with the way Jaebum’s chest bumped against his.

 

“…okay…”

 

“Did I make you uncomfortable?”

 

Jaebum shook his head, “This might sound weird but…when I touch you…it’s like, like my whole body feels…” he looked over at Youngjae finally, a vulnerability in his eyes that had Youngjae leaning on the edge of his seat. “Good. I know it sounds stupid.”

 

“No, I get it. Like…a floaty feeling?”

 

“Exactly like that.”

 

Their eyes locked and Youngjae thought he might be under some kind of spell because every time he looked at Jaebum his fingertips felt positively electrified. So much so that when Jaebum rested a hand on top of his, Youngjae’s whole body felt like it was absolutely buzzing with the touch.

 

“This is wrong.” Jaebum's eyes were blown open wider than Youngjae had seen them before, he drew back quickly hopping off his stool.

 

“No wait-“

 

“I should go.” He walked off toward the car leaving Youngjae with a cold bowl of noodles and a heaping pile of regret.

* * *

 

 

Youngjae sat alone with his thoughts for a while longer before Yugyeom and Bambam came back.

 

Bambam smiled all the way and Yugyeom wore a similar expression though with the addition of a few bags hanging from his arms.

 

“We should come to Seoul more often.” Bambam cheered beginning to show off his collection of earrings. He got out a small pair of silver hoops passing them to Youngjae. “I know you only have one right now but, I thought you’d like them.”

 

Youngjae took them into his hand. They matched perfectly with the one he had in his ear already though that one was gold. “Thanks Bammie.”

 

“Hold up something’s wrong.” Yugyeom held a hand up to his forehead, “You’re not sick are you?”

 

Youngjae shook him off, “No, I’m fine.”

 

“You called him Bammie, Youngjae. Bammie.”

 

“I think that’s wonderful.” Bambam said changing his studs out for a dangling earring that seemed to catch every bit of light around them.

 

“I’m fine.”  Youngjae gathered the rest of the food. Giving the man extra for hogging up his stall for the last hour. “Let’s just walk around for a bit."

 

They spent an hour or two window shopping before Youngjae felt that lump in throat and all the noises around him became too much. Bambam sensed it before Youngjae could say anything directing them back to the car.

 

The other three were waiting playing a game of rock paper scissors.

 

Youngjae wouldn’t have thought anything of it honestly. He would’ve just gotten his keys back from Jinyoung and driven back to the hotel to sleep off his anxiety but something stood out to him.

 

Jackson’s soulmate mark was a question symbol. Jinyoung’s the word two and Youngjae assumed Jaebum’s were the first words Youngjae had said to him but instead when Jaebum held his fist out to represent rock, there on his left wrist was,

 

Nothing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently I have no plans to have Mark as an active part of the story more in name only because I do want to write a few things in this soulmate universe that would be really hard to do if I dropped Mark in here but if you guys really want to see him so the OT7 will be complete I'll shake things up.  
> But I promise it's not because I have anything against Mark.  
> Hopefully my explanation of how soulmates work in this chapter is satisfactory as well but maybe not?  
> As always if you have any questions or things you think I should fix/add just let me know and thanks for not giving up on my mess of a fanfiction.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I procrastinate on my other fics, but I've seen so many soulmate AU's i decided to throw my hat into the ring with this one. I'm not sure whether this will be a short 20k word or 40k depends on how many people are interested. But I have so many ideas for the future of this GOT7 universe let me know if you want to see more and thanks for coming over to my flaming homosexual side of the internet.


End file.
